


I'm Trying to Read Here

by jsymo



Series: Breifs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Libraries, M/M, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsymo/pseuds/jsymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot. So Sam takes Dean to the library to help him cool down. Dean decides to thank Sam in an inappropriate way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Trying to Read Here

Sam listened to the peaceful, typical silence one found when sitting in a nearly deserted library while the school population was on summer break. He had his hands on a volume he found in a college campus’ collection of anthropological studies on occult and myths. And he found the heavy and dusty book thrilling somehow. 

As he turned a page he was reading he sighed, content to listen to the cough, cough, whirr of the old building’s air conditioning kick in, and he sank further into the cushions on the couch he was lounging on. The couch had seen better days, and Sam’s knees – when pulled up – nearly reached the same height as his shoulders the couch sagged so badly. But the musty smell and worn out fabric held onto the cold that was feebly kicked into the room by rusty vents.

Dean, who had tuckered himself out like any five year old would in a library, by looking at anatomy books and pointing out the male and female genitalia to Sam repeatedly, and stacking dictionaries in various ways, had curled up on the couch alongside of Sam, and was breathing quietly.

The only reason Dean was content to sit by Sam’s side and watch him read a book was because it was early July and an unsavory heat wave had made its way into the semi-large Oklahoma town they had inhabited. 

Dean had been downright crusty the last few days, unable to sleep in bed alongside Sam who was “like a goddamn furnace. I mean Christ Sam, really?” Let alone do anything else with his brother.

Sam, who as Dean had pointed out repeatedly, was accustomed to being warm, but his freckle faced pale skinned brother was like a toddler with a tummy full of milk who had been out in the sun for too long. He was tired, angry, sour and didn’t feel well.

He didn’t want to indulge Dean in drinking out at any bars, alcohol would only succeed in dehydrating Dean, so he did what any responsible brother/father-stand-in/romantic-partner would do. He bought Dean a large ice cream cone, and brought his ungrateful ass to the library. 

At first Dean hadn’t taken too kindly to being treated like a child. But as soon as Sam made a pass at eating Dean’s double-scoop double chocolate waffle cone a deep frown appeared on his older brother’s face as he (almost grudgingly) ate his ice cream. 

He had been equally unenthusiastic about stepping foot inside the practically empty campus library.

“I ain’t hanging out in a goddamn library Sam! We aren’t on a case and you have plenty of books at the motel!” 

He had argued until Sam took a step back and the automatic doors opened, caressing Dean’s heated flesh with the artificial cold air that the building held. 

Dean immediately stepped past Sam into the cold air, giving his younger brother a hard stare as he walked by. 

Sam didn’t care.

They had been in the library for a while now, and Dean’s pink flushed, over-heated face was replaced by the simple pale skin across his cheeks and nose. 

Sam was idly stroking his hand up and down Dean’s arm as he slept, Sam was content to stay there until the library closed, because Dean hadn’t been sleeping well since the temperature index climbed into the 90’s, it didn’t help that the motel they were staying at had a crap A/C unit that refused to work. No matter how hard Dean hit it or how loudly he swore. 

The building was actually getting too cold for Sam, who started pulling Dean closer to his side so he could absorb some of the heat his brother had been bitching about. 

After a few more moments of Dean curled up on his side Dean shifted and woke up. He was no longer sweaty and sticky, his head didn’t feel stuffy from sleeping in the heat, and his mouth and throat didn’t feel like abused sandpaper from breathing in too hot humid air. 

He could feel the tingly sensation of Sam running his hand up and down Sam’s arm and he smiled, half-awake, eyes still closed. 

Sammy had been great to him today. He made Dean feel so much better, so he figured it was only fair that Dean repay the favor. 

He had a rule when it came to sex with Sam, if he couldn’t make it through the foreplay without having to wipe a hand across his forehead to remove beads of sweat, then it didn’t happen. So they hadn’t touched each other in about a week. Dean was about to make up for that though. 

Without opening his eyes he shifted down further until his hand was pillowing his face in Sam’s lap. While Sam would normally be able to notice that Dean had woken up, the fact that he was engrossed in his book made him oblivious to Dean’s tactical movements.

Dean stilled himself once he had gotten in place; his eyes were facing away from the couch so he opened them to scan the space they were in. 

The library was a ghost town. They had only seen one other person, the librarian, who had smiled widely at them as they entered, but she was down on the main floor working away on her computer. Dean didn’t see anyone around the desolate corner that he and Sam took up. 

So the only person he had to fool, at least for a short while, was Sam.

Dean feigned a stretch and he let his hand rest over his brother’s flaccid member when he found where it was tucked in Sam’s jeans. It caused Sam and endless amount of embarrassment, and Dean and endless amount of amusement that Dean could (and often did so out loud) figure out with just a glance which side of Sam’s jean his soft prick was stowed. 

Because he knew that they were alone, and hopefully out of ear shot, he began making small feigned, sleeping noises. Soft little pants and mumbles. A few whimpers. And finally a groan. 

They all worked to at least stoke the charcoals of Sam’s arousal as Dean felt Sam harden ever so slightly against his hand. 

Dean had to smile on the inside. Damn did he like teasing Sammy like this. 

Sam’s concentration was broken slightly as he rubbed a hand over Dean’s shoulder. He heard the well mannered “Shh, you’re okay,” before Sam gave a light squeeze and went back to reading his book. Sam’s dick, however, did not go back to being soft.

Dean allowed himself to calm down for a couple of minutes. He knew that Sam’s hand would offer him a certain amount of comfort while he was sleeping, just like how his presence would calm Sam. Acting up now would only reveal to Sam that he was awake. 

The pause did allow Dean to ponder what his end game was. At first he just kind of wanted to fuck around with Sam a bit, but now he was wondering how far the two could go. Like, had Sammy ever done it in a public place before? Wonder if he had ever fooled around with Jess in the library at Stanford?

All Dean knew was that he really wanted to push this thing with Sam right now, because for some sick reason the idea of attacking his nerd brother in a place that reeked of Sam’s personality, combined with the possibility that the librarian downstairs could catch them if she came up to the second floor had Dean really, really hard. 

After a few moments of feeling his own Dick throb in his pants Dean pretty much said fuck it, to hell with subtly. He lifted his head off of Sam’s lap and started pulling up the hem to Sam’s shirt to reach the button and zipper of his brother’s pants.

Dean had his fingers over the top button of Sam’s jeans before Sam even realized that his brother was awake.

“Dean? What the hell dude?” he hissed over the top of his book.

Dean only frowned and stared back at Sam, making no pause as he undid the button of Sam’s jeans and inched the zipper down.

“What Sammy?”

“I’m trying to read here!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dean pulled his hands away in a mocking fashion, “I was only trying to thank you for helping me cool off.”

Dean watched as Sam’s bottom lip quivered for just a second. He knew his virgin-like brother was probably warring with himself right now. He could see the confrontation flit across his eyes; give in to his arousal? or get the hell away from Dean before something happened?

Dean could have waited for Sam to come to a conclusion on his own, but figured he’d help Sam understand all of the points of Dean’s argument, that point being Sam’s half-hard cock pushing against his boxers in the triangle of fabric exposed through his unzipped pants. All he had to do was lightly trace a few fingers across Sam’s arousal and he had won.

Sam tossed his book to the floor. Anthropa – fuck it. Reading be damned. If he wasn’t hard before he was when Dean gave him that evil little smirk of his when Sam threw the book away.

Dean returned to removing Sam completely from his pants, keeping the boxers and jeans tucked over his buttocks for the most part. He pulled the waistband of Sam’s boxers down and tucked them under his balls. 

He licked his lips as he stroked slowly up and down Sam’s engorged shaft, after a week of no sex Sam was already blurting out pre-cum at an alarming rate, if he was going to do everything Dean wanted to do then they were going to have to multi-task. 

Dean replaced his hand with his tongue and started lapping at the juices that had dripped over Sam’s dick. Sam’s hips thrust up involuntarily as the unexpected heat from Dean’s mouth breathed over Sam’s arousal. 

“Hey,” Dean snapped lightly slapping his brother’s cheek. 

Sam had dropped his head back against the couch cushion, thinking he was going to get a blowjob from his older brother.

“What?”

“I prep you, you prep me,” Dean said quickly undoing his pants and pushing the waistband down a short way so that the crease of his ass was visible between his tight black shirt and ruffled jeans.

“What!” Sam said louder before jerking at his voice and glancing around quickly to make sure they were still alone.

“You want sex or not Sammy? Cause this sure as hell ain’t going to happen at the motel,” Dean eyed his younger brother, letting him know he wasn’t kidding. Either Sam and Dean do it here on this couch or…

Yeah, that wasn’t an option. He started sucking on his own index finger as way of an answer and Dean returned to his prepping of Sam with a smile on his face.

It was hard for Sam to focus on keeping his finger wet while Dean laved over every inch of his red and swollen cock. Dean would take his head into his mouth every once in a while and Sam would suck hard on his finger, removing all of the excess saliva he had worked to put on his finger.

After a few minutes of Sam not reciprocating Dean’s behavior Dean caught on.

“Sam?” he asked huskily, “can we get moving man? I’m going to explode if we don’t get this going soon.”

Sam realized his head had dropped to the back of the couch again as he obscenely and ineffectively sucked on his own finger. He brought his head up to stare at Dean who was kneeled on the cushion next to him, his jeans and boxers hung loosely at his hips. His eyes were wide and he was panting. 

Sam’s eyes caught onto Dean’s moist plump lips. Slick with spit at the pre-cum from Sam’s slit.

He removed the finger from his mouth and looked it over; not nearly wet enough to start working Dean with.

Dean merely rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam’s hand in both of his, he brought Sam’s pruned but sadly dry finger into his mouth and wrapped it in a tight, wet heat. He kept eye contact with Sam, watching as his younger brother’s lip quivered and his dick twitched at the sight.

Dean opened his lips wide and pulled Sam’s finger from his mouth, satisfied when a thick strand of spit that led from the finger to his lips.

“Better?”

“Better.”

Without wasting more time Sam’s other hand grabbed the back of Dean’s head and thrust his brother’s face back to his crotch so that he could start working on Dean. 

Sam hissed when Dean finally took all of him into his mouth. It was hard for him to focus as his hand moved under the waist of his brothers jeans and soothed its way across the cleft of Dean’s ass. He petted the soft globes for all of two seconds before delving his wet finger into the crease, finding and penetrating Dean’s anus quickly.

Sam finally understood what was going on. This wasn’t their typical love-making. This was fucking. 

And he fucking loved it.

Dean was pretty stretched and loose, even though Sam hadn’t touched him in over a week. His over-analytical mind was thinking about how the heat had caused Dean’s muscles to become lax, and that was why his fingers had such a smooth passage. But then Dean hallowed his cheeks and sucked Sam from base to tip, just the way he liked it, and he went from Stanford intelligent to not even remembering his own name.

He watched as Dean brought his head off of Sam’s cock and locked eyes with him. “I think I’m ready.”

Sam couldn’t speak. He only nodded in agreement. His single finger met absolutely no resistance as it pumped quickly in and out of Dean.

In perfect harmony Dean sat up and Sam removed his hand from his brother’s ass, placing them instead over Dean’s hips to help his older brother straddle his lap. 

Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders as the two slotted their thighs together and guided Dean’s ass to Sam’s cock without their hands. When Dean felt Sam’s tip press against his rim he growled out, “drop me,” and so Sam did.

Dean fell into Sam’s lap, taking his brother in with one quick plop. Sam felt his brother tense and clench while his own thighs shook with the effort it took to not start thrusting right away into Dean’s tight heat.

Resting his forehead against Sam’s Dean closed his eyes, breathed out slowly, and opened them with a smile cracking his face. 

“God I love you Sammy.”

“Love you too,” Sam breathed before latching his lips onto Dean’s.

With that the two brothers started sucking tongues and lips while Dean bounced and Sam lifted. Their quick movements made beautiful slap-slap-slap noises as their balls and thighs pounded against each other. 

Sam was moaning in only a slightly subdued fashion and Dean was only panting into the kisses he pressed against Sam’s lips. With a slight shift in Sam’s hips he angled himself against that heavenly bundle of nerves inside of Dean’s ass and –

“Oh, fuck right there baby,” Dean moaned low against Sam’s jaw and began bouncing harder and faster. 

Sam could see beads of sweat appearing on Dean’s temple, so he licked them away and then blew on the wet skin. He brought Dean to the library to cool him off, not make him go through strenuous exercises!

They hadn’t done anything more than jerk off in cold showers for the last week, so it surprised neither brother when they felt their balls tighten and pull up. 

“I’m gonna --,” Sam started.

“Me too,” Dean panted. 

Sam removed one hand from Dean’s hips and wrapped it around Dean’s swollen cock and squeezed, and it was with that contact alone that Dean blew his load. Cum hit Sam across the face and down his shirt. 

Dean’s ass clenched with his orgasm which added just the pressure Sam needed to finish. He cried as he felt Dean’s ass slicken with his come and finally heard Dean as he whispered a prayer of “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” against his neck and shoulder. 

Sam rocked and Dean lifted weakly as they both rode through the aftershocks of orgasm. 

After a moment they were both still and they worked on catching their breath before Dean straightened up and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, pulling their faces close to share in a sloppy and lazy kiss. 

“You know something Sammy,” Dean murmured as he broke their lips apart and nuzzled his forehead and nose against his brother, “I think I love the library more than you.”

Sam had no comment. He could only laugh and kiss his brother; he didn’t think he’d be able to walk into a library ever again without having to fight down some kind of boner. ‘Thanks Dean’ he thought to himself.


End file.
